


工作日

by oitoronja



Category: Fyra år till | Four More Years (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitoronja/pseuds/oitoronja
Summary: （算是）后续：《休息日》





	工作日

“马丁，我们非得在这挨家挨户地敲门不可吗？”大卫不满地裹紧了深灰色的羊毛围巾，看看阴郁的天色，抽动冻得通红的鼻子，“而且快要下雨了吧，虽然我带——我，呃，我可没带伞，回家吧。”

“家离这儿一百五十公里，”马丁从公文包里拿出一把折叠伞，“我带伞了。”

“我是说，回旅馆，我好饿。”

马丁又从公文包里摸出羊角面包和朗姆酒心巧克力，大卫接过来嘟囔着“有黄油就好了”，一边坐到了路边的长椅上，马丁脸色发黑，大卫偷觑他的神情，往旁边挪了挪，空出了一个位子给他。

“快吃，”马丁不坐，手机铃声响了，他看向屏幕，兴奋起来，“是索普先生，我们的直升机生意有着落了。你在干什么？”

“没有，我，嗯，看短信。”大卫嘴角还有巧克力渍，腿上洒着一堆面包屑。几只鸽子蠢蠢欲动地靠近。

“我都看见了，怪物弹珠，你玩的很欢嘛。”

“我没有，你看错了，我是在……”游戏的音乐突然响起来，大卫手忙脚乱地把它关掉，严肃地起身，“你说的对，我们确实应该多多上门推销，说不定就有一位住户——想去北非探险的旅游爱好者什么的——需要我们的直升机呢。”

“你又走反了，大卫，”马丁上前整理他被围巾压下去的衣领，顺便接了个吻，舔掉他嘴角的巧克力，大卫被亲得发软，被冻得苍白的脸也开始发红，“不过不用了，明天和我去见约翰·索普。”

“那现在呢，马丁，真的快要下雨了！”马丁深深看了他一眼，大卫有点心虚。马丁再一次环住他，在脖子上吻了又吻：“你说呢？”

“我说，旅馆还有两只拆封的安全套没用，我们最好去看看有没有被客房清洁当垃圾收走。”

“我想也是。”

大卫在大衣内袋里摸房卡，自言自语，“可能丢在社区草坪或者亚伦太太的后院了……马丁，交不出房卡是不是会扣我们的押金？”马丁先他一步拿出了备用的那张，用脚关上门，扯着斜条纹领带把大卫拉向自己，在玄关堵住了他的嘴，“家庭主妇先生，我会赚钱养你的。”大卫被咬了喉结，耳朵发红，扬起脖子四下探看，“该死！真把我们的安全套当垃圾收走了。”

“抵消你弄丢的房卡。”马丁舔着男友的耳垂，熟练地把那根多余的皮带解开，西裤挂在了膝上，露出贴身的白色平角内裤，“工作时间打怪物弹珠的推销员该被射进里面。”大卫双腿发软，马丁还贴在他脖子上吮吻，一边套弄他流着水的阴茎，干燥的手心都被弄成湿的，“不是吗？”

“说话。”

手掌毫无防备地落在臀上，大卫呼吸一滞，原本微微躬起的上半身塌了下去，屁股却翘着，他在等另外一下。而马丁开始亲他的耳朵和松软的金发，一种岔开主题的方式。年长者发出不满的咕噜，但只消片刻就转过脑袋和他接吻，他们亲了非常久，仿佛水流交汇般陷进彼此的嘴唇之中。

“嗯……”大卫半是舒服半是懒洋洋地回应，放松地展开四肢享受，眼角流露出并拢的几道笑纹，甜酒喝到微醺时也是这样的神色。

昨天他们就做过了，马丁握住他不够鼓胀的囊袋玩弄，龟头顶部如同熟透的梅子，在马丁手里淌着汁液。马丁咬着大卫的耳朵低语了一句什么，大卫睁大眼睛，几乎要主动趴到他的腿上去。但是马丁抓住了他向前挪动的大腿，不让他这样做。

然后马丁用手指顶开大卫被亲软的嘴唇，在他口腔里用力戳刺，年长者招架不住地淌出口水，马丁把湿淋淋的指头抽出来，插进后穴里开始干他。手指动作得很快，穴口很快就发红而且张开，马丁没有停顿地直接操进去。

大卫受不了地叫起来，马丁亲他的时候很温柔，摸他和给他手淫的时候也是，但现在操得他很疼。然而只过了一会，痛觉就让大卫变得兴奋起来，马丁知道一切，在他耳边细致地描述小穴是怎么一遍遍缩紧，咬着他，插进去都很费力。

大卫的敏感点很浅，在入口两个指节处，因此仅仅用手就可以把他（传统家庭的浸信会教徒）玩得浑身发软。

然而马丁并未针对那里戳弄，而是一直往里探索，插得很深，完全把他填满。大卫爽得脚趾绷紧，张开腿让他干进去，马丁就着后入的姿势打他晃动的屁股，他的手掌很厚，于是大卫叫得隔壁房间都能听见了。

马丁很无奈，把手伸进大卫嘴里任他咬，侧身从背后把他搂在怀里，一只手握住他颤动的大腿，阴茎在穴口摩挲几次就又插进去。年长者喜欢这个，侧入的姿势更亲密而且柔情，结合处却动作得猛烈，臀部被入侵者坚硬的胯骨硌着。大卫头挨着酒店的白色软枕，用手去抚慰自己，马丁拍开他的手，把两只手臂抓住钳在一起，在刚刚被打红的地方又添上几下。

大卫呻吟着，摇着臀躲避，却只被打得更厉害，肠肉都随着夹紧、发颤。马丁扣住他的手把他操射，在不应期接着干他，让大卫难受得不断往前俯，性器已经软了下来，滴出稀薄的清泪。他的双腿不住发抖，脖子红了一片，从后面看得很清楚。

马丁干了他很久，久到大卫的阴茎重新硬起来，叫声也开始夹杂快感。马丁没有让他到，把阴茎抽出来，站到床边擦拭，那根东西还很硬，沾着体液。大卫朝向他侧躺着，呼吸还未完全平复，他坐起身，一只手抓住马丁的手臂支撑，爬过去为他口交。阴茎在微微晃动，马眼张开，他舔得不稳，龟头从舌面滑开好几次。马丁用左手托着他的后脑，手臂仍被大卫抓着，大卫空闲的那只手和马丁的右手相扣。

大卫的鼻尖已经不再红了，他不再冷了。他的脸颊泛着潮红，发丝上也沾着汗。他紧闭嘴唇的时候，它们组成一道微微向下的线，但当他张开嘴唇，可爱的言辞往往会被接连吐露。现在他把面前的鸡巴深深吞进去，腮边被顶出一个印子。大卫卷着柔软的舌头乖乖吸吮，直到精液射进他的喉咙。

马丁吻吻他，并拢手指插进他的后穴里去，那里刚刚被猛烈地操开，才合拢，又不得不再一次地张开。马丁抓着大卫的肩膀把他翻过来，摁在床上。年长者主动趴在床边，灰色的碎发黏在额上，迷人的浅绿色眼珠紧紧闭着，臀部却不知廉耻地翘起，等着被干第二次。

马丁没有插进去，反而拍拍他的屁股，让他不要翘得那么高。甚至手指也抽出来，握住大卫绵软的乳肉揉捏，拇指擦过乳孔，手掌覆在臀部上，让它阵阵发烫。他的阴茎不时蹭到年长者松弛的腿根，就连那里也仿佛要长出一张小嘴来含他。

马丁的爱抚耐心而且残忍，在对方无法忍受的临界点前把他抱到腿上，拨开挡住视线的头发，咬着他的耳垂问大卫要不要坐上来动，问完以后便不再催促，只是一遍遍舔他的耳廓，舌尖戳刺他的耳孔。

年长者的双眼已经饱含水分，他抬起屁股，把手往背后探去摸那根半勃的阴茎，用四指圈着困难地套弄，平衡很难掌握，马丁适时地扶住他，不让他跌到一旁。阴茎在手中涨大，大卫沉着臀坐下去，马丁握住他的肩膀往下按，小穴扩张充分，迫切地吞吃进去，大卫几乎是同时发出了满足的叹息，哑着声音让他快一点动。他握住性器急切地抚慰自己，马丁没有阻拦。

马丁从下往上开始插他，大卫随着抽插颠簸，甬道已对此完全适应，没有痛感，单纯的快感如同拍击礁石的波浪，他爽得浑身颤抖，叫声一直止不住。马丁又用手指顶开已经被撑满的肉壁，反复按压他的敏感点，大卫抓着他的手臂企图让他停止，马丁只是抽出一部分，然后更深地操进去，大卫被刺激得射了出来，浊液溅在小腹上。马丁低头看向两人之间，手掌覆上去帮他套弄性器，让他继续射精。

大卫的呻吟又过了一刻才平复，房间忽然变得十分寂静，马丁温柔地、松松软软地抱着他。迟到的羞愧让年长者耳根涨红，他埋下头吻了一下对方的脖子，又吻了一下。

**Author's Note:**

> （算是）后续：《休息日》


End file.
